


The Story Before Ambition

by Duke_The_Bounty_Hunter



Series: The Duke and Catherine Chronicles [2]
Category: Original Work, The X-Files
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-17 04:55:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16968072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duke_The_Bounty_Hunter/pseuds/Duke_The_Bounty_Hunter
Summary: What Duke did before meeting Catherine.





	The Story Before Ambition

It was three o’clock in the afternoon of January 1995. Dick Daverin was sitting in his office, reading the newspaper.

The office was like the FBI building with buildings nearby. A man in a suit came into the room. “Dick! Just the guy I’ve been looking for!” It was the Toothbrush Moustache Man, a member of the Government.

“You have?” Dick put the newspaper aside. “What can I do for you?”

“Is the door shut?”

“Yes. Why?”

“I have some important information for you,” the Toothbrush Moustache Man said.

“What information?”

“About business.”

Dick looked at the Toothbrush Moustache Man for a moment.

“Meet me at this address on this paper.” The Toothbrush Moustache Man handed Dick a folded piece of paper and left.

Two hours later, Dick met up with the Toothbrush Moustache Man outside a warehouse.

“What’s the reason for coming here?” Dick asked.

The Toothbrush Moustache Man pointed to a man, who looked identical to Dick, next to him. “Meet your clone. If you don’t feel like coming to work, your clone can go in your place. We don’t want trouble.”

Dick nodded.

***      

It had been told that Archonian would not desert Doriathan, and there Zgtozata the Black Smoke pursued him to his death. But the rumours of the deeds of Archonian and his companions went far and wide, and Zgtozata commanded Razanola to find them and destroy them.

Zgtozata was in his fortress, thinking of how to get Archonian to submit. “Any good suggestions?”

“We could force someone to tell his whereabouts,” one of his guards said.

“Who?” Zgtozata queried. “The women and children are faraway and, even then, they would rather die than betray the men. They have such bravery in the face of death.”

“Use someone,” a voice from the corner said. It was Emia, a blonde woman who liked wearing clothes that bared her midriff.    “We can lure one of the companions into giving up the location with a treat.”

“Like who?” the guard asked.

Emia smiled and waved her hand and an image of a blonde woman appeared. “We can get Gorlock to give the secret by making him see his wife. Or James with Nicole.”

“Good plan, Emia,” Zgtozata complimented.

“Thanks, though beware the man who will join the group.”

Zgtozata’s expression registered fear at Emia’s words.

***        

In the high tower, Timbiya was lost in thought. His lieutenant Draulin was in the room with him when a raven came flying in.

“I bring news,” the raven said.

“What news?” Timbiya asked.

“In the east, you’ve got the bush babies of Gowaquer and the wyverns of Salurary, including Gerwyn.”

“Thanks,” Timbiya said. “I need you to do me a favour.”

The raven nodded. “Name it.”

“Search for the man from the prophecy.”

“Got it.” The raven flapped his wings, which, being a raven, were black, and flew off.

“Who is he, this man from the prophecy?” another raven asked. This one was female.

“Emia mentioned him to Zgtozata. From the look on Zgtozata’s smoky face, he was fearful. This man from the prophecy can help us. Soon I’ll have what I’m looking for and the ocean will be mine.”

***      

Meanwhile, Archonian was returning home from work and a voice called his name.

He turned around. “Yes?”

It was a woman wearing a niqab.

“I have a message. Someone will join you. He’ll need your help.”

“Who is this man?”

“I don’t know.” The woman looked around, before handing him a note, as if worried about being caught with him. “The note will explain.”

Archonian unfolded the note. The note said:

 

_You will accept this man into your company. Marisa._

 

Archonian was baffled. “Who is this man?” He folded the note and put it in his pocket.

But the niqab woman was gone.

The next day, Archonian’s nephews James, John and Ham, along with Nicole, had joined him for lunch. It was spaghetti and meatballs with carrots and peas.

“How’s the film coming along?” Archonian asked. “The one that you’re in?”

“Very well, Uncle,” James said. “I’m going to film the next scene which is a car chase.”

“How exciting!” Nicole exclaimed.

“Yeah!” agreed Ham.

At 1.20, James bid farewell to everyone before departing. He said that the film was called _Running for your Love_. Archonian returned to his chair, deep in thought.

“Everything ok?” John asked when he saw his uncle’s expression.   “Don’t worry. I’m sure that James will knock them off of their chairs with the car chase scene.”

“It’s not James or the car chase that I’m worried about,” Archonian answered.

“What is it, Uncle?” Ham asked.

“Someone will join us.”

“What do you mean?” Nicole was puzzled by her uncle’s statement. Who was he talking about? “Are we expecting someone? Who are they?”

“I don’t know, dear. Frankly, I’ve been wondering about those questions myself. Even the note I received was vague.” He handed the note to Ham, who read it.

Ham passed the note back to Archonian. “Do you know Marisa?”

“A woman with a face veil approached me and gave that note.”

“That was Marisa. Her sister, Marie, wears a head covering.”

There came a bang! Everyone ducked underneath a nearby table, looking at each other with fear in their eyes.

“Who could have done that?” John questioned.

Nicole got out her phone that was typical of 1995. “I’ll call James.” She dialled his number. “Hello?”

“Hello. Is everything alright?” James’s voice on the line asked.

“Uncle said about someone joining us and we just had an explosion. We’ll explain when you get back.” They told him after James walked through the front door.

The enemy, Zgtozata had plans to take over Earth and others. But Archonian and his family wouldn’t abandon Doriathan.

James told Nicole to gather the women and children in their road and get them to safety, for Zgtozata doesn’t care about anyone. He chose her because she was strong and smart.

“Thanks,” Nicole said before kissing her family goodbye and leaving for what would seem the last time.

Four men remained with Archonian: James, John and Ham his nephews and his friend Gorlock who was an engineer. A desperate band of outlaws on the run was what Archonian and those with him became. It was as terrible as the Day of the Innocents, for their friends and family were either: a) captured, b) slain or c) fled.

It was Wednesday and Archonian decided to go to Tesco Express and buy a £3 meal deal for everyone, whilst James, John and Gorlock kept a lookout for servants of Zgtozata.

Last week, as souvenir, King Bowen-Draco gave Archonian his Sterling silver tiger head ring and made a promise to help Archonian and his companions.

 ***

I had been sent to deal with the hybrid clones of Dick Daverin, because their experiments weren’t sanctioned.

My name’s Duke and I’m an alien bounty hunter, like the one from the _X-Files_. Whilst hunting for Daverin’s clones, I came across someone.

“Where is he?” I asked.

“I don’t know,” the man said.

“I need to know.”

“I can help you find this ‘he’ you’re looking for. We defy Zgtozata and he has his forces hunt us like beasts.”

“Are you saying I can join you?”

“Yes, if you want to,” the man said. “No one is forcing you to. You should know that Zgtozata wants to take over this world, and, according to some, others.”

“What’s your name?” asked one of the men. He had an object around his neck. He wore his shirt with the first three buttons undone and a blazer. His eyes were light blue and his hair dark blond.

“Duke,” I said.

“Cool name. I’m James.” He gestured to the leader and the other men. “This is Archonian, Gorlock, John and Ham.”

I saw that among the group Archonian was the only one who wore suits. According to Archonian, he told me that, before becoming an outlaw like the others, he worked as a mentor and that James, John and Ham his nephews were actors and Gorlock his friend did engineering. They seemed like nice guys.

The first place I went to was a clinic called Women’s Health Service. I lingered in the corridor, waiting for someone to arrive. Few minutes later, a man in a doctor’s coat came hurrying out through a set of double doors, running into me.

I shoved the man against the wall. “Where is he?”

“I don’t know,” was the answer I got.

Not pleased with the answer, I shoved the man from the wall to the floor. He struggled to get free, but I held him down.

After dealing with him by putting him out of his misery, I left the clinic in an ominous manner after removing a cover of an electric box which started a fire.

My next destination was at a house. A different man, but with the same look as the one from the clinic, gasped upon seeing me.

The men were the clones of Dick Daverin. I was looking for Daverin’s brothers because they were involved.

 ***

Lena was a Snake Haired One and she lived in the outskirts of Doreth. I had been sent by Archonian to seek out the plans of the Government, who were in league with Zgtozata the Black Smoke. I journeyed to Lena’s hideout and disguised myself as James.

Lena let me into the sitting room. “What brings you here?”

“Uncle sent me to get the plans of the Government. He said it was on the computers.”

“I have a copy.” Lena handed me a floppy disk.

I turned into myself.

“Can I touch your face? And your hair?” Lena asked.

“I need to know the reasons why this should be.”

“I know Archonian and James, John, Ham and Gorlock. I hadn’t seen you before. I just want to feel your hair and face.” She pulled me into her arms and whispered in my ear. “I want you to trust me. They like you as much as I do. You’re gorgeous. I know you’re kind-hearted. And a shape shifter.”

There came a time when Archonian and the other men were in need of fresh water and other supplies. They sent out a small party: James, his brother John and me.

The three of us split up and searched. I was the first to find water – a nice clear brook winding through the woods. 

The sorceress Lilith and her two sisters Andrea and Kayfra were watching through the crystal ball that Aredian held.

“He’s gorgeous,” Andrea said.

“He’s cute,” said Kayfra.

“Yeah, he is,” Lilith agreed. “He will come here.”

“Yeah.” Aredian nodded. “When he comes here, Andrea and Lilith, you got to have your clothes on.”

The three women nodded and giggled. 

The next morning was February 3rd. I came across a cave. Inside was a woman. She was nude and had auburn hair and a snake.

I was surprised.

“The time has yet to come and Melina’s prophecy will be fulfilled,” she said.

“What prophecy?” I asked. What was this woman talking about?

“Melina predicted that ‘a man will come and he will not be of this world.’ Landon and Lucas knew about the prophecy, but they didn’t know the man’s identity. As soon as we first laid eyes on you, we became giggly. You are to us like a child and sweets – irresistible.”

***

One day Archonian called me over to him in 1996 and asked me to run an errand for him. He gave me a letter with the instructions that it was to be delivered to his niece Nicole. I had heard about Nicole from Archonian and wanted to see if she was like how he described her – beautiful and smart.

“Duke,” said Archonian, “if anything should happen to me or the others, I want you to take good care of Nicole. She means the world to us.”

I nodded slightly and set off to the address on the envelope.

But that night, as I camped in the forest, I thought about all that happened and found that someone had joined me. It was a raven.

I was surprised when it spoke, for the raven said to me, “Do what you have to do, but do it quickly.”

I had to avenge Archonian. First there I pursued the Haxchets and I found their camp by night. One of them was bragging about his actions and he held up the ring of Bowen-Draco (a friend of Archonian’s). Then I sprang from behind the rock, and slew the captain and, taking the ring, I escaped.

I looked like I was going to cry. They were family. James, John and Ham were like brothers I never had. Archonian was like a father figure and Gorlock was like an uncle. Why did Archonian and the others die? How did the Haxchets know the location?

The raven, Raven, consoled me. “You avenged Archonian’s murder and that of his nephews. They’re in Heaven. They’re at peace. Besides, even if you hadn’t left, you would’ve survived because the Haxchets would’ve gone for your heart.”

Archonian had promised to help me find him, but was slaughtered whilst I was on an errand for him (delivering a letter to his niece Nicole).     

I went to a pub called Hen and Fox and took a table.

A waitress came up to the table I was at. “Do you want to order anything, sir?”         

“No thanks,” I said.

“Ok,” said the waitress with a smile and she left.

Nearby were two men in suits. The way they were looking at me, you would have thought they were hawks in their past life (if humans had a past life).

I left Hen and Fox, not knowing that the two men in suits were following. They could try to kill me, but it wouldn’t have worked. They would end up bringing their deaths on themselves.

I saw them and bolted.

They chased me to a cliff. I was cornered. One of them laughed whilst pointing a gun. As if it was funny to laugh at someone and threaten them with a weapon.

His partner walked towards me. I backed away from him towards the edge, lost my footing and fell. Plummeting towards the sand below. It seemed that I would never stop falling. The two men looked at where I had fell, shocked at how high the cliff was.

“Do you think he’s still alive?” one of the suited men asked.

“Nah. No one can survive a fall from a cliff,” his partner answered.

They walked off, laughing, pleased to have gotten me out the way (or so they thought).

Who knew that someone would walk by and see me?

 


End file.
